1. Field
The following description relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which may be one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, may include two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, etc., and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, where liquid crystal molecules may be aligned so that a long axis thereof is vertical to the display panel in a state where no electric field is applied, has been developed.
In the VA mode liquid crystal display, a method for forming a cutout or an opening, such as a micro-slit on the field generating electrode, may be used to ensure a light viewing angle. Cutouts and protrusions may determine a tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules, such that a viewing angle may be increased by appropriately disposing the cutouts and protrusions to disperse the tilt direction of the liquid crystal molecule in various directions.
Particularly, in the case of a method for providing a plurality of branch electrodes by forming a micro-slit on a pixel electrode, an open ratio of the liquid crystal display may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.